Insubstantial Thoughts
by Obsidian Jewel
Summary: Who would have thought that a night of drinking would lead to a situation Hiro never predicted.... (I am really bad at writing summaries...) K X H


**Insubstantial Thoughts  
  
Chapter One**

**Lost in a Memory**  
  
"Mrrggg..." the indecipherabe word hung on the stillness of the air in Hiro's small one room apartment. Hiro's eyes shot open to be met with bright sunlight for that was not his voice. Feeling a dead weight across his naked stomach, he looked down and saw one very male arm tucked securely across his waist.  
  
"Oh gods,"he whispered to himself. "What have I done?" Brushing his mahogany hair out of his eyes he slowly turned to the man responsible for the offending arm. Waist length blonde hair formed a writhing mass upon the pillows framing a face that he knew were studded by two dazzling sapphires, but were now closed with slumber. "Shit!" was the last proclamation issued from Hiro's mouth before the blurred remnants of the previous night came rushing forth, accompanied by a throbbing migraine.

As the last calming notes of Shuichi's voice disappeared into the darkness, the crowd at the Tokyo Bay Music Festival erupted into a deafening tribute. Shuichi's shimmering smile lost none of it's radiance as he turned to Hiro.  
  
"We were awesome!" Shuichi screamed over the applause and several screams, "Let's celebrate!"  
  
Two hours later in downtown Tokyo, Fujisaki, Hiro, Tohma, K, Ryuichi, and Noriko were all avidly dancing, most of them blazing drunk except for Tohma and K, who had investments to look after, of course. Shuichi having disappeared an hour ago due to the fact that he had to "spend some time" with Yuki. Hiro stumbling out of the bar, grabbed the arm next to him for support.  
  
"K-san!" Hiroshi slurred, his eyes wide. "Where'd you come from?" Eyes now closed in confusion, he stood on the sidewalk swaying. K glanced at Hiro in surprise, never seeing him drunk before.  
  
Looking down the street for Hiro's bike, he spotted it on the opposite side of the street and proceeded to drag the oblivious man after him. Hiro stumbling at first, legs not used to going at such a quick pace, gained his balance when a car hurtling towards them caused Hiro to fall. K, with his quick reflexes, got them out of the way, but now he had a worse problem to deal with: getting an unconscious Hiro home on a motor-bike. Miraculously, they made it back in one piece, with only a few curses and a small piece of rope.  
  
Making it to the base of the stairs at Hiro's apartment, Hiro looked up at what seemed to be an endless flight and pronptly sat down on the floor. "I think I'll sleep here tonight, K-san," the slurred words sounding harsh against the quietness. "You can go now, I'll be fine..."breaking off in mid-sentence Hiro collapsed to the ground.  
  
K looked down at the soundly sleeping form, making up his mind. Gently bending down and picking Hiro up, he tromped his way up the stairs. The dead weight in his arms stirred, snuggling closer to K's warmth. At the door to the apartment, K propped Hiro up against the doorframe to look for the key. Apparently Hiro didn't trust the keys to be with his bike's, so K had to sift through the boy's pockets. Upon reaching Hiro's pant's pockets, the half-closed eyes snapped open in surprise as he fell forward onto K. Shaking his head again, making the headache worse, wouldn't erase the alcohol induced memories. Hiro didn't remember much of the night before except lots of sake, flashing lights, a warm body, a few grunts and more than a couple moans.  
  
"Good morning, Hiroshi," a voice graveled with sleep drawled through his jumble of thoughts. "I trust you slept well, or not at all as you preferred it." Hiro's eyes opened a fraction more at this statement. "You're not sore are you?" K's eyes bore into soft brown ones. Groaning again, Hiro hid his face in his hands. A soft click alerted them to the door opening. Looking up he saw a petite form slip through the door clad in white.  
  
"Oh, fuck me," Hiro whispered.  
  
"I believe I just did," K retorted softly back, eyes fixed straight ahead to the presence by the door.  
  
TBC...  
  
That is if you like it the stroy shall continue...I hate it..ugh...goes to cry in a corner 


End file.
